<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shrink ray by sunguzzlerr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026139">shrink ray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunguzzlerr/pseuds/sunguzzlerr'>sunguzzlerr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunguzzlerr/pseuds/sunguzzlerr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>reader &amp; peter get a lil too curious in Tony's lab. they end up small as fuck &amp; its all fucking fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shrink ray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>follow me on tumblr: parkers-rotten-potatoes &amp; parkers-rotten-fics<br/>&amp; twitter: @sunguzzlerr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Stark is going to kill us," Peter said with a sigh, laying on the floor in shame.</p><p>"Maybe," you told him, standing and dusting yourself off, "but until then, we should have some fun."</p><p>"Fun?" he jumped up, "I can't have fun! I have anxiety!"</p><p>"Oh, would you forget about the consequences of our actions for just once!" You exclaimed. "Look at us, Peter. We're an inch tall! The fucking Roomba could run us over! Let's just enjoy this!"</p><p>"Enjoy?!" Peter ran his hand through his hair, exasperated with your immaturity.</p><p>"Yeah, how many people can say they've been small enough to fit in a snowglobe..." Your voice trailed off and you smiled at Peter with a mischievous look in your eye.</p><p>"What are you thinking?" He asked, unsure whether or not to be worried.</p><p>"Jarvis," You asked, ignoring Peter's question, "Can you send Roomba this way?"</p><p>"Are you trying to kill us?" Jarvis complied with your request, and the Roomba whirred over toward you and Peter. You struggled to climb on top of it and held out your hand.</p><p>"C'mon, Parker." With a grin, the boy reached out to grab your hand and you helped him up, despite the fact that he could have easily climbed the sides with his sticky fingers.</p><p>"To the living room, please, J." And to the living room, you went, goofing off on the top of the tiny (technically big in this instance) machine.</p><p>You vacated the vacuum and stood before the glass coffee table, gazing up at the Christmas decorations you and your dad had set out days before.</p><p>With help from Spider-Boy, you were on the glass and in the little village, joyfully running through the glittery faux snow and posing with the snowmen.</p><p>It was Peter's idea to play hide-and-seek, and probably one of the greatest ideas he'd ever had. You were it, and watching from afar as he scurried behind a ceramic building. You giggled, peeking out from the corner of a building across from him. He had white glitter in his hair. The expression on his face was of pure happiness. His smile was illuminating as he held his breath, waiting for you to find him.</p><p>How desperately you wished you had your camera. You wanted this moment to last forever.</p><p>On second thought, you were glad you didn't. No picture could ever truly capture the look in Peter Parker's eyes as you stepped from around that corner and announced that you'd found him.</p><p>He grinned at you and your knees grew weak. The pounding in your chest was so loud you were sure he could hear. You barely noticed the glittery snowball he threw at you as he took off running.</p><p>"Snowball fight!" He exclaimed, and you snapped out of your trance. You grabbed a handful of glitter and ran after him.</p><p>"I'll get you for that Parker!"</p><p>Bang!<br/>
You tripped over the baby Jesus you weren't paying attention to. Ignoring any possible injuries, you scrambled to your feet.</p><p>"Peter?" He was gone. Like he'd vanished into thin air.</p><p>Wap!<br/>
A ball of glitter hit you right in the back of your head, exploding all in your hair. You whirled around, glaring at Peter from where he stood on a ceramic rooftop.</p><p>"You know," he leaped down and landed a few inches from you, which seemed more like feet due to your size. "You're pretty cute all covered in glitter."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" You asked, taking a few steps closer, the mischievous glint returning to your eyes. You shoved him backward playfully, and he tripped on his feet.</p><p>"So do you." Your combined laughter was silenced with the ding of the elevator.</p><p>"Y/n? Peter?" Your dad was home. "I know you guys are in here, Jarvis already snitched on you."</p><p>"Shit," you and Peter whispered simultaneously.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>